


Senza riposo

by N0L1M374NG3R3



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Before Tailtean, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hubert cannot sleep, Hubert von Vestra POV, Italiano | Italian, Mentioned Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Mentioned Edelgard von Hresvelg, insonnia
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 00:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20920910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N0L1M374NG3R3/pseuds/N0L1M374NG3R3
Summary: Traduzione (con qualche libertà) di Slumberless, che ho originariamente scritto in Inglese.La notte- labbra luttuose, ammantata d’argento- si annida sui tetti del Garreg Mach.Tutto è quiete- tranne il suo spirito.





	Senza riposo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Slumberless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653598) by [N0L1M374NG3R3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/N0L1M374NG3R3/pseuds/N0L1M374NG3R3). 

> Suppongo sia la prima opera in Italiano nel fandom FE3H, almeno su Ao3, ed è una Huleth.  
Proud of it d ^_^ b  
Da assumere con l'accompagnamento di: Massive Attack's "The Spoils" (https://open.spotify.com/track/1GiM6FU0cl4ncCTj4L03Ym), https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8r31DFrFs5A

La notte- labbra luttuose, ammantata d’argento- si annida sui tetti del Garreg Mach.  
Tutto è quiete- tranne il suo spirito.

Non è la prima volta che veglia immerso nel buio: in effetti (e la sua dipendenza da caffeina deve avervi un non trascurabile ruolo) è piuttosto incline a soffrire d’insonnia.  
Non che gli importi: dopo qualche tempo, ha fatto l’abitudine alla sottile sensazione di disagio che tende i muscoli non ben riposati. Ha imparato come piegare il suo corpo al contrasto fra dovere e mancanza (di sonno, di pace, di molte altre cose). Dopo tutto, l’astinenza acuisce i sensi- purché sia praticata con intelligenza.  
In queste cose si deve, per così dire, danzare su un filo di lama. Un eccesso di privazioni- di qualsiasi genere- non porterà che follia, malattie- come ha avuto modo di testimoniare in passato, e più di una volta.  
Si vergogna di ammetterlo, ora, ma un tempo non è stato infrequente che anche lui forzasse il proprio corpo oltre i suoi limiti naturali, pericolosamente sull’orlo dell’annichilimento. Uno sbaglio quanto mai deprecabile, come il buonsenso della maturità gli suggerisce.  
Talvolta, poiché a causa dell’insonnia gode di un tempo più che abbondante per concedersi qualche riflessione sul passato, analizza- no, si tormenta con l’elencazione di tutti i pericoli ai quali ha esposto Lady Edelgard con un comportamento tanto sconsiderato. Quanto meno, la sua stoltezza gli è valsa d’insegnamento per non ricadere nuovamente in errore.

Quello stolto, bestiale principe, invece, è rovinato nella follia come neve in una valanga, e lui era noto per digiunare ed esercitare altre simili forme di penitenza.  
Durante gli anni dell’Accademia, Hubert ha cautamente indagato sul conto di chiunque potesse rappresentare una minaccia per i disegni dell’Imperatrice, e presidiato le aule in ascolto di ogni più insignificante sussurro. Gli adolescenti possono rivelarsi una preziosa fonte di informazioni, sebbene tendano ad esagerare i fatti, piegando la realtà alle proprie vaneggianti fantasticherie. All’epoca, c’era chi riteneva che Dimitri indulgesse all’auto-mortificazione quale prova di pietà e devozione- arrivavano perfino a lodarlo, guardando all’erede al Faerghus come a un campione di fervore religioso.  
Eppure, si vociferava- e non poco- circa un suo desiderio di espiazione per una colpa altrimenti irredimibile; desiderio che il principe non sapeva alleviare se non infliggendosi ogni genere di tormento. Sembrava che non traesse alcun piacere dal fare ancora parte del mondo dei vivi: anzi, piuttosto sopportava quella condizione come un disonore, qualcosa per cui non avrebbe mai potuto fare ammenda.  
Pazzo lunatico: se soltanto fosse morto in quello sciagurato assalto, invece di sopravvivere grazie all’interferenza di quella Eisner… Ma, naturalmente, lei non poteva sapere, di certo neppure immaginare chi avesse effettivamente pianificato l’aggressione- circostanza, quest’ultima, che si è rivelata perfettamente vantaggiosa. In caso contrario, non avrebbe accettato il ruolo di referente per la casa delle Aquile Nere, con tutte le conseguenze del caso; ora, sebbene all’epoca la notizia della sua assunzione come docente del Garreg Mach lo avesse reso tutt’altro che entusiasta, oggi Hubert non è tanto stolto da ignorare fino a che punto la professoressa si sia dimostrata insostituibile alla causa adrestiana.  
Eppure, non c’è modo di evitarlo: una parte di lui desidera davvero- se si può usare questo termine- che Dimitri Alexander Bladydd sia ormai morto e sepolto, ridotto a null’altro che una remota memoria di qualcuno che un tempo era stato caro a Sua Altezza.  
Presto o tardi, il Re delle Tempeste dovrà essere rovesciato: a questa verità non vi è una sola possibile alternativa, come Lady Edelgard sa fin troppo bene. Ciò non toglie che la loro resa dei conti, pur ineludibile, la addolorerà immensamente- potrebbe forse perfino mandare in frantumi quello che avanza del suo cuore già così tormentato.  
Nel profondo, lei è tenera come la notte- desolata e dolce, non decifrabile. Almeno non per lui, a dispetto del fatto che, per lei, egli rappresenti quanto di più vicino a una famiglia.  
Il più vicino, sì, sotto ogni aspetto, e tuttavia non il più vicino alla sua anima, la quale rimane, per quanto egli abbia a volte l’impressione di poterla quasi stringere fra le proprie dita, almeno parzialmente incomprensibile, come un prodigioso codice minato in cui si addensino antiche e straniere parole, oscure perfino ai più sapienti.  
Eppure, quelle parole non sembrano avere mistero per _lei, no-_ tutto sembra essere chiaro a quella Esiner.

Quella donna in grado di accordarsi naturalmente alla misteriosa armonia del cuore di Edelgard- oh, quanto ne era stato geloso, in passato! E se soltanto la sua signora avesse rivolto anche a lui lo sguardo colmo di tenerezza con cui l’aveva un giorno sorpresa a osservare la loro insegnante…  
A quel tempo, gli era parso così tremendamente ingiusto che la logica, in cui era fiero di eccellere, si dimostrasse tanto inadeguata a soccorrerlo di fronte al dolore in cui quella scoperta lo aveva precipitato.  
Ma era così giovane, allora, così sconsideratamente sicuro del proprio controllo, e sordo alle emozioni che, come cavalli selvatici, infuriavano in quegli angoli della sua anima dai quali badava bene a tenersi sempre lontano, per paura di quello che vi avrebbe potuto trovare.  
Ora si sente… consumato. Cavo di ambizione. Privato del suo orgoglio, forse perfino di tutte quelle passioni davanti alle quali si è scoperto indifeso- in questo non diverso da ogni altro uomo sulla faccia della terra. Indegno, da parte sua, ma non può evitarlo, non del tutto.  
Ecco, se dovesse nominare almeno una lezione di cui il tempo e la guerra gli hanno fatto dono, con quel loro crudele talento nell’elargire agli uomini indesiderabili verità, si tratta di questa: ha appreso di essere tutt’altro che infallibile, ed immeritevole di quella stessa fiducia che un tempo riservava gelosamente soltanto a sé stesso e all’Imperatrice.  
_Devo guardarmi da me stesso e dai miei sentimenti, ben prima di quanto mi debba guardare da chiunque altro_. Si è andato ripetendo questa stessa frase con tale frequenza che ormai somiglia piuttosto a una preghiera- una di quelle litanie che, rammenta, risuonavano sotto la fredda crudele cupola della Cattedrale.  
Né può più fidarsi di Lady Edelgard, perché anche lei possiede dei sentimenti, sentimenti che la tormentano e che potrebbero arrivare perfino ad annebbiarle la vista.  
È come danzare su un filo di lama, la follia alle calcagna, alle calcagna dell’Impero. Non può concedersi troppo cibo, indulgere al sonno e all’ozio, o da un momento all’altro tutto potrebbe scivolare oltre l’orlo del precipizio. E lui non permetterà al Destino di averla vinta.  
Nell’istante stesso in cui si è reso conto di quanto fragile fosse il loro equilibrio, ha smesso di tributare ad Edelgard la propria incondizionata adorazione. L’adorazione, infatti, è una vulnerabilità: deve essere soppressa. Di conseguenza, sono venute meno anche le ragioni della sua vecchia invidia nei confronti di quella Eisner, e inoltre- adesso che l’ha rivista, così stranamente placida e compassionevole mentre siede esattamente nell’occhio del ciclone- gli è chiaro che non può competere con lei, come l’umile luna non potrà mai competere con lo splendore del sole.  
A dire il vero, i suoi sentimenti verso Byleth Eisner sono radicalmente mutati: ha perfino iniziato a desiderarne l’amicizia- è successo poco dopo la sua improvvisa e sconcertante riapparizione. Sfortunatamente, ha dovuto ammettere con sé stesso, la sua esperienza con questo genere di impulsi è a talmente scarsa che adesso non sa bene cosa farsene, di questo desiderio. Capita a volte che lei appaia distante, divina- anche a lui, che è non mai stato incline alla religiosità e che, anzi, se ne è sempre mostrato sprezzante. Del resto, non può escludere che le sue impressioni su questo specifico aspetto della questione siano influenzate da una conversazione condotta qualche giorno fa con Lady Edelgard, durante uno dei loro incontri a porte chiuse davanti al Tavolo di Guerra. Byleth Eisner, hanno convenuto nel corso di quell’abboccamento, è ora una risorsa strategica, e sotto più di un profilo. Dopo tutto, si tratta dell’incarnazione di una divinità- qualsiasi cosa possa significare, un volta spogliato il termine delle sue letture dottrinali, delle superstizioni e della devozione del popolo.  
Tuttavia, mettendo da parte la sua opinabile relazione con Sothis, Byleth è pur sempre un essere umano. Un essere che, da molto tempo ormai, Hubert si è scoperto a rispettare, per il quale ha sviluppato un’insolita predilezione, così lontana dalla vampa ambiziosa che devastava il suo cuore nei giorni in cui si era invaghito della sua padrona.  
Il suo è desiderio, caldo, addomesticato, di vicinanza umana- né tuono né tempesta. Solamente il cantico di acque che stillano gentili nella frescura di mille pozze.  
Non può fare a meno di chiedersi come stia e cosa stia facendo adesso. Riesce a dormire, in questa notte dalle labbra luttuose, ammantata d’argento? O le capita mai di vegliare, come lui, tormentata dall’incertezza, dai ricordi e dalle speranze? Raramente sembra che qualcosa possa turbarla.  
Gli alloggi di lei sono invisibili dalle sue finestre (ha avuto modo di accorgersene in questi giorni, dopo averli più volte cercati con lo sguardo) e, per quanto la aspetti, lei non si avvicina al cortile.

Ora rammenta con tenerezza certi giorni di cinque anni fa, quando lei trascorreva le sue notti semplicemente seduta sul molo, persa nella contemplazione del cielo notturno, così terso, le orecchie tese al mormorio dello stagno.  
Quel comportamento insolito e la sua abitudine di borbottare fra sé e sé lo avevano spinto ad indagare: infatti, gli sembrava assolutamente insoddisfacente l’ipotesi che Byleth Eisner fosse semplicemente un tipo stravagante. La sua condotta era senza senz’altro sospetta e Hubert non nutriva il minimo dubbio che quella donna utilizzasse la copertura di un altrimenti innocente passatempo per dissimulare qualche genere di sinistro misfatto.  
Eppure, poche settimane più tardi, dopo averla spiata senza alcun risultato, dovette capitolare: l’unica nefandezza di cui si fosse macchiata Byleth Eisner era quella di rimanere alzata fino a tardi.  
Tuttavia, se quel breve periodo di osservazione non gli aveva fruttato le scabrose rivelazioni che si era aspettato (e che desiderava, con una certa quale malignità), di certo gli aveva fornito più ampie conoscenze intorno alle predilezioni di Byleth Eisner.  
Le piaceva scarabocchiare (per quanto talentuosa, sembrava troppo pigra per fare pratica: i suoi disegni apparivano spesso sproporzionati e, in generale, stravaganti); amava cantare strane canzoncine e leggere poesie.

All’epoca era rimasto interdetto, quasi disgustato, dalla meschinità di simili inclinazioni; naturalmente non aveva perso l’occasione di far partecipe Lady Edelgard del proprio disprezzo- ma quella che ne aveva ottenuto era una reazione che non si sarebbe mai aspettato. Infatti, le sue rivelazioni erano state accolte con espressioni di calore e divertimento, e non soltanto l’opinione che Edelgard nutriva della loro insegnante non ne aveva minimamente risentito: se possibile, ne era stata ulteriormente confermata.  
Ma stanotte, dopo quei cinque anni, Hubert non fatica di certo a comprendere le ragioni dell’apprezzamento di Sua Altezza nei confronti di quella che, all’epoca, lui stesso aveva definito la “trivialità di Byleth Eisner”. Per tutti i membri delle Aquile Nere, quella donna aveva sempre rappresentato un rifugio, la sua presenza sempre domestica e calda, traboccante di serenità: così deve sembrare il porto ai marinai, quando lo intravedono infine- sazi di mare, consumati dal salso, dopo gli assedi interminabili delle tempeste.

Vediamo… forse apprezzerebbe un libro di poesie?- si domanda. Potrebbe essere un dono adatto a un’amica? Non finirebbe con il rifiutarlo dal momento che proviene da lui, che non di rado le ha usato singolare durezza? Accetterebbe la sua compagnia, pur austera, e parlerebbe liberamente con lui di... qualcosa, di un qualsiasi argomento?  
Ormai la luna precipita- una biglia di bianco che rotola lungo le scapole brulle del Garreg Mach. Domanigià incalza.


End file.
